Guardian Angel
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: "What does it mean to be one?" "What are the requirements to be one?" These are the type of questions a certain tiger has on her mind.


A guardian angel? What exactly does it mean to be one? Furthermore, can anyone be a guardian angel? These were the type of question that pondered in the head of the master of hardcore style, Master Tigress. As but only a week ago, she had heard a small bunny, whom she had protected from a small group of bandits mention such a thing to her. The biggest thing being ' _you're my guardian angel.'_ From then on, she wandered what it meant to be someone's guardian angel. Was it all about strength? Or was there more to it, and if there was, would she be able to learn and harness what was needed? Which had led her to ask the one person in her life, Po, her mate about it to see if he could tell her more on the subject. To see if he could give her the answers she was looking for. So, one week exactly from when the incident took place, on a semi cold starry night, where the moon was all but full. Master Tigress who was dressed in a dark black tunic that had a blazing red Ying and Yang symbol on the back of it, with pure grey sweats, stood in the center of the palace courtyard. Simply gazing up at the moon, as she was waiting for her panda to meet her.

"I sure hope he has the answers I'm looking for. Then again though, doesn't he usually?" Tigress smiled softly, having hope in her heart of the future conversation that was going to take place soon between him and her. She then continued to gaze up at the sky, until about six minutes later when she heard someone land behind her. At which point, caused her to turn around with a warm smile on her face, as she was looking at her Po who wore a green cloak that had black flames along the bottom of it and red Chinese lettering that ran the down the back of it that read, 'dragon'.

"Hey sweet heart." He said with a warm but casual smile on his face. To which he slowly walked up to her, which was only about five feet from her. So, it didn't take long at all for him to be right in front of her.

"Hey darling," She responded with a slight purr.

"So, from what I understand and remember correctly. You have some questions for me about being a guardian angel correct?" Po asked, just reassuring what their meeting with each other was about. Tigress simply nodded her head, letting him know he was correct. Once that was settled, he gently took his felines paw right paw with his left paw and began to slowly descend to the ground. Making her follow in suite with him, till both were sitting on the ground, still holding the others paw gently.

"Go ahead and ask me anything about the subject kitten, I'm all ears." He gently told her, letting her know that this would be like any of the other times of when she would ask him a question. Serious and listening to her and only her. Once she heard his words, she took a deep breath and asked him her questions.

"I just want to know, what exactly does it mean to be a 'guardian angel'? While also wanting to know are their certain requirements you need to be one. Like do I need to train more to be one or is it something else besides being strong.?" Tigress asked Po with a puzzled look, trying her best to describe to him what has been on her mind. Being her mate though, Po understood every word that she told him and what she was trying to convey to him.

"Well…" Po began, slowly rubbing the tiger's paw.

"To be a guardian angel, means to be a protector of someone you love, and or, to be a protector of what you love. Essentially, it means that no matter what you'll do everything in your power to protect that person, people, or thing you love. To throw yourself in harms way for their sake so that they will be safe and protected from the kind of people who wants to harm them. That's not all though, it's not just about life and death but it's also being there emotionally when it comes to people. For example, wrapping your arms around someone who feels like they are lost in the darkest of darkness and simply needs someone to pull them out of it. To embrace them in your arms and let them know that no matter how bad things get, or how much pain they are in, that you will always be there for them to make sure they aren't ever fully swallowed by such things." Po explained to Tigress in a calm soothing matter, and upon hearing his words she could start to understand what he meant. That it's good to be strong physically but also strong in the mind and heart.

"As for the requirements, to be one. Well, I believe you simply need you a strong loving heart, and to have the ability to understand someone and their words. Words even if they are being yelled out, or are being cried out. Which I know sounds hard, and at times can be difficult to simply listen to. Especially if those words are filled with anger and hatred. Always remember though Tigress, such words of that caliber come from an underlining string in their heart from an event that happened to them. While other times though it's simply a thank you from an act of courage you do, just like you experienced with that bunny girl. She saw you as her guardian angel because you protected her with your life. She knew that you wouldn't let any of those bandits harm her. She knew she would safe with you." Po stated in a now somewhat serious tone to his mate. Who slowly nodded her head in her understanding of the answers she was just given. She had then looked up to the sky and then back down to Po, whom she looked in the eyes.

"So, in a way, we all are guardian angels in some form or another. Like me, you, and the others are guardian angels of this valley. We protect the civilians from harm and try our best everyday to make sure they are safe and prosperous. In a way everyone has a guardian angel, like a brother is a guardian to a sister, or a wife is a guardian to her husband, or vice versa and so on and so forth. That even though at times it can be hard, like you told me where somedays are just bad and you have to take the brunt of what that person is feeling deep down inside of them. You stay there for them, because you love them and want them to know that 'I'm your guardian angel, so I'll always be here for you.'" Tigress stated, showing a confident yet happy smile on her face. To which Po nodded his head in his tigers' words.

"Exactly my love, you hit the nail on the head. Everyone has their guardian angel out there in the world. People who will devote their lives to protecting and loving those they care for most. As of matter of fact, and I'm sure you already know this, but can you guess who my guardian angel is?" Po asked with a bright smile on his face, before he lifted his left paw up and placed it on top of Tigress left paw, so that her paw was now covered by both of his. From his gestures and what resided in her heart for him, of course she knew who his was and proved it by leaning her head onto his so that their foreheads where touching.

"I know all too well, and I'm sure you can guess who mine is." The two chuckled at her question, before they both closed their eyes slowly and had gently pressed their lips together. Once they had, Tigress lifted her left paw up and placed it on top of Po's right paw. Each one giving the others paw a sense of warmth and comfort in the semi chill air. Which had soon brought the lovers lips apart from only about ten seconds from when they had touched. Yet, they found the solution to the slight discomfort of the chill air, as Tigress turned herself around and laid her back against Po's belly. Where the panda wrapped his love in his arms and laid his head on hers. Once he did, they both gazed up at the sky, wandering how many other guardian angels were doing the same and had wandered how many said these words in unison like they had just did. The words being…

"I love you, my guardian angel."


End file.
